conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-26037005-20160118170000
Hey there! Sorry i replied late! i happened to have read this a few days earlier but ended up not responding straight away because I'm terribly lazy XD But hey i'm glad we can both agree that Estelle has been annoying ^^' ever since the blossom tree and how everyone talked about how she didn't have to use a blastia to preform my arts made it no surprise when i heard she was a 'moon child' because it was obvious she'd be 'special' at some point of the game. But seriously -_- at every stop so far, she says 'i'll think about it' even though everyone is ok with her going of! ugh! i wish she would've just gone with flynn to the capital-she is a princess and possible heir to the throne and she throws herself in danger! At least Ioder (or Yoder as it sounds XD) was mature about it. To be honest, i wish he would replace Estelle. --- Oh yes, and thank you for the advice! I was able to get the items to switch in battle and change appearance out of battle. I also noticed the save worked on the world map like you said it would ^^ so again, thanks for that! As for the artes, it still confuses me to be honest but i'm slowly getting my head around it...^^ I'm guessing as well if you change weapons then the skills used would change..? I haven't gone as far as battling Alexi-I'm at the point where Judith has revealed her true identity and destroyed a blastia on a ship they were travelling on...and Rita is mad about that. Can't remember it all from the top of my head, but that's where i recall some event i was last at ^^" I think i missed one of the secret missions-against belius-where it says 'great' and yea it is hard to know when to strike when that happens. But thanks for the advice, who knows, maybe i'll be lucky to get a secret mission achieved against Alexi maybe i won't ^^ ----- Well like i said, i didn't go as far as to get to any fight against Alexi yet but it sounds interesting ^^ and to be honest, who wouldn't be annoyed by Estelle? I mean, poor flynn says that as a princess she should return but then she ignores him! And poor Alexi,Estelle's indecisiveness is probably enough to drive anyone mad or a villian XD Estelle's dialouge is literally: Estelle: I should really go to the capital..but then there's phareoh/flynn i need to see.. Yuri: That's alright. I'll let you decide Flynn: Princess, you should really come back to the capital with me. Estelle: No! I can't go! i have to go with Yuri! / I'm not sure...give me time to think about it. (x6) --- thanks for explaining blastia for me! it did get annoying for me to here Rita be always saying 'oh the blastia! Who destroyed the blastia?!' when i didn't know what it was (i understood it was for her research but wow she is devoted to her studies) -- TOZ Oh wow sounds cool ^^ i do remember having a glimpse at some of it- from what i've read there is like a heavenly species that can't be seen normally which is cool ^^ Ooh and yes i did listen to the song ^^ pretty cool! Yea i've begun to notice the tales series have a strange battling system that's hard to follow..but yeah gotta give them credit to the story-definitely takes away the stress of battling XD Well I'm glad that at least one princess understands her place better- it makes me wonder if fans critisied Estelle's behaviour so they made a more understanding princess XD Oh so then does Rose do healing artes-which is what makes her the replacement? And yes I'm glad they give a female character with more of a backbone/strong personality. It's ok to have a few damsel girls but they can get annoying. Hopefully the character Edna you're talking about won't be too bad as a character then. Here's too wishing to avoid Estelle-like characters. Now that you mention of Edna, it reminds me how Estelle was like 'oh this crystal was on a pirate ship for a thousand years-but I'm going to try and return it!' i was thinking 'are you crazy? How do you expect anyone is going to be waiting for something that didn't return that long ago?' and then by all odds she wasn't crazy because there was a woman waiting for that exact crystal. I'll have to read more into the game sometime. And thanks again for your help! i'll be sure to ask you anything if i need help ^^